Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal enabling a user to more conveniently use the mobile terminal.
Discussion of the Related Art
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
Meanwhile, a mobile terminal includes a touch screen in general. And, the mobile terminal can execute functions different from each other depending on a short touch input touching a same area of the touch screen with a degree shorter than a predetermined degree and a long touch input touching the same area of the touch screen with a degree longer than the predetermined degree. Recently, as a function of the mobile terminal is diversified and needs of a customer are diversified, the necessity of controlling the function of the mobile terminal with a simple touch input is gradually increasing.